1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a jewelry, particularly relates to a modular setting diamond jewelry.
2. Description of the Related Art
The current diamond resource is more and more scarce. The quantity of small-scale diamond is relatively great, but the small-scale diamond is hard to meet the customer's requirement to wear a large-scale diamond. The conventional product combined with diamonds is usually made manually through bending several long claws to fix the diamonds, which is time-consuming. Furthermore, the aspect of the product depends on human's handicraft, which often results in poor aspect.
The current large-scale diamond such as more than 1 carat diamond is expensive, which cannot satisfy the demand in the low- and middle-end market. The conventional array of several diamonds around one diamond is only to show a pattern of the jewelry. However, and the array of several diamonds around one diamond cannot show the style of a whole grain diamond.
Therefore, the present technology needs to be improved and developed.